Star Trek:Odyssey 18:Dark Reflections
by rylansato
Summary: A look into the mirror allows us to see the daily lives of the mirror universe counterparts of Captain Allensworth and his crew.
1. ISS Alexandria

Star Trek Odyssey: Dark Reflections

The Sovereign class I.S.S. Alexandria flew through the vastness of space conquered by the Terran Empire. It used to be territory under the rule of the Romulan Star Empire. The Empire conquered the Romulans in less than a year shortly before they made first contact with the Cardassians and then they conquered them as well. The real challenge of the Beta Quadrant was the Klingons. It took three years for the Empire to fully conquer that barbaric race. That race was practically extinct because they'd rather die than be slaves to the Empire. They had even gone into the Gamma Quadrant and took out the Dominion.

The Vulcans, Betazoids, Tellarites, Andorians and other races that were not major powers became slaves of the Empire. Even the Borg fell to the Empire. Not long after the capture of Lieutenant Commander Zofchak from the other side, the Empire used the information on the transphasic torpedo they got from Zofchak and took the fight to the Borg.

The Empire did lose a lot of ships but they were able to destroy the Borg threat once and for all in their universe. The one thing that the Federation could never do was destroy their own Borg threat. Although, the Federation would never conquer other races, just become allies if they could agree on things. According to the Terran Empire, that would be the Federation's downfall.

Captain Jeramine Allensworth sat in his ready room going over battle reports of their latest victory against the Federation, keeping the Federation out of their universe. A mischievous grin spread across his face. It looked like that the Empire would come out of this war victorious.

They had attacked the Utopia Planitia Ship Yards, taken Betazed for a short while as well as Cestus Three that they just lost and they even attacked Earth. He had to admit that their counterparts were persistent and resilient, but the Empire was superior.

His door chimed, bringing his attention to the door. He looked at the door with a scowl as if the door itself was the problem instead of the person on the other side.

"What is it?" He demanded.

The door opened to reveal his first officer, Commander Alex Merriell. Merriell had taken the first officer position from Jason Sparhawk after he assassinated Sparhawk when the, then first officer, dropped his guard in the corridor outside his quarters.

The new first officer walked into the captain's ready room with a padd in his hand. He took a few steps and handed the padd to the captain. The captain took it and looked it over.

"It would appear that our counterparts have obtained a new ship." Allensworth said. "The Alexandria-A, eh? They must be running out of names. Now we can find them and fight them ship to ship. And their own Zofchak and Sato had twins just like ours. Which reminds me, good work on taking care of Doctor Fogelsong, who tried to kill the twins."

"Aside from Commander Zofchak and Commander Sato, I will kill anyone tries to harm their twins." Merriell said.

Allensworth heard a tone in his voice that suggested there was more to it than just being protective of his comrade's offspring. It reminded the captain that Merriell and Nycz were seeing each other when she went on the mission to the other universe to take the place of their Counselor Nycz, who was held on Ceti Alpha Five.

"I take it that our Nycz is still in Federation custody?"

"Yes, sir." Merriell said.

Allensworth could sense the animosity in his first officer because her capture. However, due to her failure, she would be either executed or severely tortured.

"I do plan to get her back, sir."

Allensworth chose not to respond to Merriell's statement. He knew that Merriell would do whatever he pleased, regardless of what his captain ordered him to do.

In Nycz's absence, Ashley Freed has taken over as ship's counselor. The ship's crew seem to fear her more than they did with Nycz. Freed had a habit for throwing crewmembers in the agony booth for even the slightest infraction or dereliction of duties.

Allensworth got up from his chair and walked out onto the bridge with Merriell in tow. The armed guard stationed just outside the ready room, saluted the captain with a fist to the chest and then extending it outward. He did stay aware of Alex's movements so that he didn't fall victim to his first officer's ambitions. Merriell was very good at keeping his ambitions a secret and not showing them. It wasn't until he heard of Sparhawk's death was when he realized that Merriell did have some sort of ambition.

"I'll be in my quarters. You have the bridge, Merriell." The captain said as he walked across the bridge to the turbolift. The armed guard joined the captain in the turbolift.

The turbolift came to a stop a few seconds later, and its doors opened. The guard walked out first with his hand on his phaser just in case that there was someone with enough spine to assassinate the captain. There was no threat and that's when the captain walked out of the turbolift.

He only walked a few meters before stopping at a set of doors. The doors didn't immediately open, which he expected. He entered a few commands into the keypad on the wall next to the door and the door opened. The guard stood outside next to the door as the captain walked into his quarters.

He sat down at a computer terminal and proceeded to do work that he didn't feel like doing work in his ready room.

It was either he was so immersed in his work or that he stopped paying attention to his surroundings, which could be fatal to someone in his position; he didn't even notice the person approaching him from behind. It wasn't until the person put their hands on his shoulders was when he noticed.

He turned around in his chair to see that it was the crewmember he had taken an interest in and chosen to be the captain's woman. Lieutenant Elizabeth Dowler.

Dowler wore her hair down, instead of a pony tail like she normally sported while on duty. She was wearing a very revealing robe, which showed off her purple colored lingerie, not to mention her athletically toned body, that the captain really enjoyed looking at.

"What do you think, you're doing?" She asked while sitting on his lap, more specifically straddling him.

"Trying to come up with a plan to eliminate our other universe counterparts." Allensworth replied.

"Can't you do that while you're on duty in your ready room, not when you're here with me?" She asked in almost a begging voice. She began kissing him and unzipping his uniform jacket. He decided to give in and returned the kisses.

"You're the only person whom I don't mind giving in to." He said as he gripped her firmly and held her as he stood up from his chair. She wrapped her legs around his waist to grip him tighter. They kissed even more intimately as he took her to bed.


	2. Torture

Lieutenant Commander Zofchak walked around in Main Engineering with a confident, almost arrogant attitude. He looked around to see his engineers working to which it pleased him, because it allowed him to get paper work done. Sometimes it seemed that his engineers were incompetent and he had to hold their hand but sending a few of them to the agony booth made the rest of them work harder.

He ventured over to the lift and rode it up to the second level. He walked around stopping by various stations to see if anything needed his attention. So far, nothing needed him.

"Commander." A voice said behind him.

He turned around to see Lieutenant Commander Skundrich coming up to him. She held a padd in her hand, which meant that it was for him to look over and get his signature. She handed him the padd and he looked it over.

He pressed a few buttons on it before handing it back to her. Instead of walking away, she held the pad close to her chest and gave the chief engineer a bit of a luring look.

"You know Commander, I'm a bit jealous of your wife. I wish I could've been in her place."

Before Zofchak could reply, a knife blade shot through Skundrich's chest including the padd. The suddenness of the attack briefly surprised the chief engineer. Two people came up from behind Zofchak and grabbed his arms. He recognized the two as Lieutenant Coble and Lieutenant Kuzma. The person with the knife was Lieutenant Moran.

Moran pulled the knife out of Skundrich's chest and let the body fall to the deck. "I rather liked Commander Skundrich but I saw this as an opportunity to strike. She did wish that she wanted to be with you and it looks like that you'll join her. No one is going to question the assassination of the officer who is the husband of the former empress of the empire."

Zofchak looked around and saw that none of his engineers were around to help he did find it a bit odd but they probably took off when this happened.

"Lieutenant Hoyt, will take care of your wife and I'll do something with the twins." As Moran talked Zofchak looked and noticed that Hoyt was not one of his attackers. He figured it meant that Hoyt was going after Hoshi. Now was the time to act. "Not sure how I'll take care of the twins yet, maybe an airlock, phaser blast…"

He used the leverage of the two holding him to help him stay up as he used both feet to reach out and kick Moran in the face, causing her to stumble backwards. The other two loosened their grip on Zofchak and he broke free.

Coble pulled his phaser and fired. Zofchak got out of the way and the beam hit Kuzma, vaporizing her. Dustin drew his own phaser and fired at Coble. The beam struck the Lieutenant in the abdomen and he ended up with the same fate as Lieutenant Kuzma.

Moran came running up and grabbed Zofchak from behind. He thrust his head back and hit Kit directly in the face with the back of his head. She lost her grip and he broke free. He then grabbed her by the neck and tossed her over the rail, sending her plummeting to the bottom.

She slammed into the railing that surrounded the warp core then fell to the deck. Pain shot all through out her body. Blood leaked from her mouth and she tried to get up. However she couldn't move. She didn't need a doctor to tell her that she was paralyzed. All she could do was move her eyes and looking up she saw Commander Zofchak standing there with a phaser pointed at her head.

"This is what happens when you threaten my daughters." Zofchak said as he pressed the firing stud.

The last thing Lieutenant Moran saw was the flash of the phaser discharging only a meter from her face. Zofchak holstered the phaser and ran out of engineering.

"Commander Kazarick, take over from here."

"Aye, sir." She said with a bit of shakiness in her voice.

Hoshi sat in her quarters comforting the twins when the chime at the door sounded. She took her attention away from the twins and headed to the door. She pressed the button to open the door and the sliding doors opened away from each other revealing Lieutenant Hoyt.

"What can I do for you, Lieutenant?"

"It's not every day I get to be with an empress."

Hoshi didn't immediately understand what he meant but then as soon as he reached out for her, she knew. She went for her phaser that was on her belt but he grabbed her hand, pulled the phaser out of its holster and tossed it behind him. He then threw her to the ground. He got on top of her and began to grab at her clothes. The first thing he pulled off was her communicator. She tried hard to keep him from undressing her but he was clearly stronger than she was.

"STOP! GET OFF ME!" She demanded.

While she was yelling at him, the twins were crying at the commotion. They were sensing their mother was in danger but all they could do was cry. Lieutenant Hoyt continued to pull away Hoshi's clothing when suddenly, he felt the hard but warm impact of a phaser beam slam into his back. He fell off of Hoshi and hit the deck with a thud. He was still conscious but barely. He strained his eyes to get rid of the blurriness but all he could make out was the figure of a man.

Hoshi was glad to see her husband had come to her rescue.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded. He then holstered his phaser and grabbed the Lieutenant by his collar and dragged him into the corridor. The doors closed behind him but Hoshi could still hear the sound of the impacts by Dustin's fists. The punches were numerous and hard.

"I should kill you right now." Dustin said. "But then Counselor Freed wouldn't have anyone to torture."

At that mere mention of the counselor's name, Dustin could see Hoyt quiver in fear. Finally, two security guards appeared.

"Put his ass in the booth for trying to rape my wife." Zofchak said.

"Yes, sir." One of them said as he and the other guard grabbed Hoyt and pulled him out of sight.

Dustin turned around and returned to his quarters.

Counselor Freed walked down the corridor. As she passed a crew member, they stopped and saluted her. She didn't need to be a Betazoid to feel their fear emanating from them as she passed. It pleased her greatly that she was feared as such. As the head of security, she needed to be feared. Fear must be maintained, she always thought. That was something her father told her. She came from a long line of feared people. Her lineage traces all the way back to the Eugenics Wars of the late 20th century with Khan Noonien Singh. After the Augments had annihilated each other, the surviving governments banded together to form the Empire. One of her ancestors was one of the first founders of the Empire. She even had an ancestor fight in the war with the Romulans including the Romulan defeat at the Battle of Cheron. Freed knew what it took to strike fear into the very soul of people.

As soon as she turned the corner, she encountered the two security guards who were carrying Lieutenant Hoyt.

"Ah, another one, eh. What did this one do?"

"He tried to rape Commander Sato, sir. Commander Zofchak wanted us to put him in the booth." One of the guards said.

"That's a serious charge. Well, the booth is actually taken for the moment, but I'll handle this one right now."

The two guards dropped Hoyt to the deck as Freed drew her phaser. She set it to the highest setting that wouldn't vaporize. She then took aim and fired. The beam hit Hoyt's left knee. He screamed in pain almost as loud as Czambel in the booth. She fired again, this time hitting his right shoulder. He screamed again.

"You would love for me to vaporize you but you wouldn't learn your lesson then." She fired more shots, one right after the other, in random areas of his body. The pain was so intense that he passed out from it. "He thinks I'm done just because he passed out. I'm only beginning."

The counselor walked down the corridors once she was finished interrogating Hoyt, more specifically, when he finally gave some answers. He said the name of one his accomplices, whether he was just sprouting off a name to save his own skin or whether he was being truthful, was still up in the air. In all reality she didn't really care. It was someone to torture.

She heard screams coming from the corridor adjacent to the one she was in. She turned the corner, which was a dead end, but it was used to hold a valuable piece of technology the Empire used to maintain order, the agony booth.

Inside the booth was a Lieutenant in the Engineering division. The young woman screamed as the machine calibrated itself to inflict pain on the nerve clusters in her body. Then she relaxed as the pain stopped. She breathed heavily and she held onto the sides of the clear tube as leverage.

Freed approached the tube.

"Lieutenant Clements. Reports say that you were the one who signaled Lieutenant Moran, Coble and Kuzma on the whereabouts of Lieutenant Commander Zofchak allowing them to take their shot at the assassination of our chief engineer."

"No, you got it all wrong." She pleaded.

"I got it wrong?" Freed asked. She looked to the controller and nodded. The person entered the commands and again Clements screamed in agony. "I know that Lieutenant Moran was angered that she lost her position as ship's navigator to Lieutenant Trinn. Since Moran knew the engines pretty well, Zofchak allowed her to join his engineering staff. She figured that she could get the chief engineer's spot if she eliminated Zofchak. You underestimate how much power I actually have and how much I'm aware of."

"Comander, please."

Freed turned around ignoring the Lieutenant's pleas. She slightly turned her head to the officer at the controls. "Break her." She said walking away. She stepped out of sight and could hear the piercing screams of Lieutenant Clements.

Sometime later, Doctor Plumley had just gotten off duty and now sat at the bar in Ten Forward, drinking a raktijino.

"So, what is the status of Lieutenant Hoyt?" The bartender asked. "I heard he took quite a bit from Counselor Freed."

"Well, after he was taken out of the agony booth, they took him to interrogation and beat him within an inch of his life. He finally let out some information on the assassination attempt on Commander Zofchak. But, at the moment he could go either way." She said nonchalantly. "The Lieutenant he named didn't seem to be involved by her claims. While two of my assistants were figuring out her pain tolerance, which the Lieutenant thought that she was still being tortured, she still claimed that she didn't have a part of it that is until she passed out. Nurse Tabar won the bet on how much the Lieutenant could tolerate. I just wish that I could've gotten in on the bet." She said as she took another drink.


	3. Undercover

"Fire!" Allensworth said as he rocked in his chair from the turbulence from a quantum torpedo slamming into his ship's shields.

The phaser array glowed at its ends and moved towards each other. Once met, a beam of orange energy lashed out and struck the port nacelle of the Excelsior class Federation ship. The nacelle separated itself from the rest of the ship and spun away. The USS Crockett was now derelict in enemy territory.

"Lock on tractor beam. I want prisoners." Allensworth said.

A blue beam shot from the ventral side of the engineering hull of the Sovereign class ship and latched onto the Crockett.

"I'll be in my ready room. Have Counselor Freed interrogate the prisoners."

"Aye, sir." Merriell said.

A Federation officer with the rank of Lieutenant Commander in the Science division stood in a clear tube. He screamed in agony as Counselor Freed strolled into view. She took over at the controls with a big malevolent smile. She pressed a few more buttons and the officer gasped and arched in pain.

"In a few minutes you will find it difficult to breathe with your airways restricted, your heart rate will increase and your vision will become blurry."

Lieutenant McKenzie stood nearby with her hand on her phaser. "Sir, if he can't breathe then how is he supposed to tell us what we want to know?"

"Why, you are correct, Lieutenant. I did not think of that." She said with a wicked smile.

The same type of smile spread across McKenzie's face as neither one of them made any attempt to release their Federation prisoner or reduce the pain so he could speak. Neither one of them had any true intention to find out any information; they did this because they enjoyed it.

The officer eventually slumped over and slid to the floor of the tube. Freed's smile faded.

"Damn it. He died. Take that one to Doctor Plumley for dissection and bring me another one." Freed ordered.

Two security guards pulled the officer's body from the booth and out of sight as two other security guards struggled with a girl with the rank of Lieutenant in the command division. She ultimately lost the fight and was thrown into the booth.

"Now let's see how long this one will last." Freed said.

Captain Allensworth walked onto the bridge and received an onslaught of salutes from everyone. He returned the salute and everyone returned to their duties. He continued on his walk to his chair.

"Report."

Merriell faced his commanding officer and handed him a padd. "The ISS Repulse has entered the other side and is proceeding according to plan. It has reported to have encountered the Alexandria-A, but there has been no further communications."

At the mention of the Alexandria-A, Lieutenant Horodyski's eyes shifted to the corner, away from the science station, to secretly look back at the top brass of the starship.

"Knowing my counterpart, he probably destroyed the Repulse." Allensworth said.

"How do we know if the plan has worked?" Merriell asked.

"Well, according to their history, Kirk stopped the assassination attempt on the Federation president. If our operative made it over there then Kirk will be out of the picture and the Klingons will take over the Federation and we'll be able to take over the Klingons." Allensworth said as he sat down in his chair.

At that moment, Commander Zofchak stepped onto the bridge and went to his engineering station. Allensworth looked up from his chair and watched his chief engineer enter commands into his console.

"Mister Zofchak, how is your wife doing after her assault?" Allensworth asked.

"She's fine, sir. I have my own personal guard watching over her and the twins."

"Your own guard is watching her and not watching you?" Allensworth asked.

"I'll be fine, sir. I took care of three little misfits in engineering and the one who attacked Hoshi."

Allensworth nodded in approval.

At that moment, Counselor Freed stepped onto the bridge from the turbolift. She strutted as she walked to her chair at the captain's left. She showed off her revealing uniform as she sat down. She could tell, out of the corner of her eye that some of the males on the bridge were watching her. She could make most men on the ship do whatever she wanted as long as they thought they'd have the honor of sleeping with her.

"Done with the prisoners from the Crockett already, Counselor?" Allensworth asked.

Freed shook her head. "No not quite, sir. I just got bored at the moment after the first seven. They die so easily but they don't talk so easily. I'll give them that. We do have a few more in the brig. We had to execute a few of them for trying to escape. Doctor Plumley has been having a wonderful day with her experiments. When we're done with a prisoner, she gets what is left. She seems more than pleased."

Allensworth nodded and then turned his attention to Lieutenant Trinn.

"Trinn, contact the Posiden and Hera. Tell them to rendezvous with us. We are going ahead with our plan." The captain said.

"Aye, sir." She said.

"Plan, sir?" Merriell asked.

"We're going to pick up our agent from teh Federation's brig on Earth."

At that moment, Horodyski got up from her station and left the bridge.

"Deck Seven." She said.

She stood in the turbolift as it descended through the decks. She got the information she needed and was on her way to the transporter room. Her mission was over and she needed to get back to her own ship.

The doors opened as she walked out into the corridor. She heard screams from further down the corridor. She didn't have to ask to know what was going on. Counselor Freed's minions were torturing the prisoners. She didn't want to see the sight and she didn't want to hear it either so her pace quickened so she could get to her destination.

"Get on your knees." She heard one of the security guards say.

She walked past the corridor and she saw the last thing she would have expected. She saw her friend, Lieutenant Natalie Bennett on her knees with a phaser pointed at the back of her head. The brief second it took for her to walk past the corridor seemed like an eternity. She saw the fear in Natalies's eyes as well as tears. Before she could get out of sight, she saw the guard press the firing stud and saw Natalie fall lifelessly to the deck.

As soon as she was down the corridor, she ducked into a vacant room. She rested her head against the bulkhead and fought back the tears that were welling up in her eyes as she slammed her fist against the bulkhead.

She wanted to stop the guard but she would have blown her cover. For the lives of the many, the lives of the few is a small price. No matter how much it hurt, she needed to perform her duty and help stop the Terran Empire.

She regained her composure and went back into the corridor. It only took her a few seconds to reach the transporter room but it seemed like forever. The doors separated and Horodyski entered to see an empty transporter room. Her eyes darted around the room to see if it was safe to proceed. She cautiously approached the controls and entered a series of commands into the control board. The computer accepted the commands. She then entered the automated transport sequence. She walked around the control stand and stepped up onto the transporter platform.

A few seconds later, she dematerialized out of the Mirror Universe.

The End


End file.
